darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
58
David tries to figure out where Bill was killed in the hope of proving his father did it. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. The Great House of Collinwood perches on the crest of Widows' Hill in seeming isolation from the world around it. Yet the long shadows of fear do reach out, touching others, darkening their hearts with growing tension. Sam invites Joe to drink with him and they speak of Bill's death. Sam hints that there is doom on the way for the Collins family. David questions Carolyn about the body's location. Carolyn finds David disgusting but he doesn't see what difference it makes. He tells her to leave Collinwood if she doesn't like its ghosts, and tells her that there are lots of 'friends' for him in the house. He upsets Carolyn by saying that Malloy might come back if someone doesn't solve his murder. David's been studying tidal charts in order to determine how Malloy died. Tides are also the discussion for Joe and Sam. The Sheriff questions Joe's relationship with Carolyn, inspiring the lad to go to Collinwood. Carolyn thinks David is morbid; he doesn't know what that means. Joe shows up and Carolyn begs to be taken away. David wants Joe's help with ebb currents to solve the murder. George questions Sam about friendship and then the duo heads downtown. Joe tells Carolyn he wants to take her away and refuses to further help David, who insists that Roger would be scared by the information. George questions Sam about the meeting. George scolds Sam that he evidence that should have been given at Burke's trial. The sheriff goes to Collinwood, where David presumes he wants to see his father. Memorable quotes : David: What other kid gets to live in a house with real ghosts? Dramatis personae * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Dana Elcar as George Patterson → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney (uncredited) → Background information and notes Production Story * Bill is believed to have been killed around 10:45pm. * Joe calls the Blue Whale bartender 'Punchy'. * Elizabeth wanted David to play outside today and told Victoria to cancel any lessons planned. * Many townsfolk doubted Burke's guilt at the time of his manslaughter trial. Bloopers and continuity errors * Actor David Ford mispronounces "Carolyn" as "Caroline". * Speaking to the Sheriff, actor David Henesy says "I'll go and tell him he's here," when he should have said, "I'll go and tell him ''you're ''here" as he goes upstairs to fetch Roger. * A stamp can be seen on the drawing room floor. * David is dirty when he comes back in from playing but looks dirtier when he comes out of the drawing room. * In the closing credits, Ohrbach's is misspelled as "Orhbach's" External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 58 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 580058